The Sundress
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "She wrapped her arms around her own body, and she looked at the blond idiot that was walking towards her, a box in his arms, handling it with care. Experience told her that whatever the contents of the box were, they were fragile." Jisbon, fluffier than my recent fics. Rated K because it's just fluff. Also a surprise for Lisbon from Jane. And a lot of fluff. Also, title? Hmm...


**A/N: You've waited long enough for a happier fic, so I present you with this story! So this one is a little fluffier, although it's also sad at times. But, mostly, fluffy. Originally planned this as a sequel to Dismissed, but realized it also works on its own, so changed some things and here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

 ** _'The Sundress'_**

The summer breeze brushed past her sundress as she walked down the front drive. Her hair was stubbornly dancing all over her face, but she had long ago quit trying to tame her long locks.

She wrapped her arms around her own body, and she looked at the blond idiot that was walking towards her, a box in his arms, handling it with care. Experience told her that whatever the contents of the box were, they were fragile.

"Hey there," he yelled, his eyes smiling which she saw even from this distance. "I have a surprise for you."

She crossed the distance between them, and tried to look in the box - he, however, prevented her from doing so and walked inside their cozy home, and she followed him.

He put the box down and turned towards her. She was pulled towards him, and she wrapped her arms around him, yet the contents of the box had peeked her natural curiosity. He noticed, and put his face in the line of her sight, preventing her from even looking at the box.

She smiled and slapped his upper arm.

"You tease."

"Lisbon," he started, putting his hands on her hips, "you are extremely curious and it always ruins my surprises."

"Poor baby. What's in the box?"

He rolled his eyes but moved them closer to the box. He made her kneel down and did the same.

"Is it going to squirt water?"

"Teresa Lisbon, it is not going to hurt you. May I please explain before we open it?"

She was fighting curiosity like never before, but let him speak. She knew how much this meant to him, to make her smile and give her small tokens of his love for her.

"Teresa, this year has been a tough one for us, and I don't want to go into it further. I want us to focus on our future together, and I hope that this might fill the gap his… his death has left us."

Her giddiness fell, and she sobered up quickly. She was thrown back to a couple of months ago, when a severe pain in her lower belly had set in motion a roller-coaster of sorrow - she had lost the baby, and to make matters worse, she had been hit in the face with the news of her permanent infertility. Yet, no matter how much they had been grieving this setback, they were there, together. They pulled each other through, and it had been the only way.

"What is in this box, I hope it will make you happy."

She looked at him, sadness still clouding her head, and she noticed that he felt the same way, but motioned for her to open the box. She sat up straight and made quick work of the little bow on the top, and before she was able to do anything else, the lid opened and she was met by a blur of fur and drool.

She gasped but looked into his general direction. He was smiling and got up, reaching his hands into the box and lifted what she soon realized to be a puppy.

"You got us a puppy?"

He shook his head, handing over the enthusiastic little pup over to her.

"I got _you_ a puppy."

It immediately licked her face, and she felt love spread throughout her, something she hadn't been able to feel for the past few months, except for when she was with her beautiful husband.

"Jane, this is honestly too much."

"His name is Willard and he is a Golden Retriever slash Basset Hound Mix. He needs some love."

"We don't have space for a dog."

"Of course we do. Look at all the space around this house!"

"Or time."

"Sure we do. I can stay at home, take care of the kids, while you go out and earn our bread."

She sighed and looked at the young pup, who was looking around enthusiastically.

"Are we done with the excuses?" he teased her. She rolled her eyes. "You will love him. And he'll love you."

"Okay. Fine."

"Yes!" Jane jumped up, doing his little happy dance, and it made her fall in love with him all over again, with his childish happiness, not set to boundaries but allowing him to love her, unconditionally.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! I would still like to hear if you have any suggestions for Angsty fics, my fingers are itching to write but I have nothing to write about! Let me know + any feedback on this story, thanks so much in advance!**


End file.
